Don't let me go
by goldsworthymainbitch
Summary: After a 1 year friendship Eli and Fiona finally realize there was something more then just a friendship  T FOR NOW


**_(Okay, so. I tried Eliona the first time. I had everything planned in the one notebook but lost it, so trying this. I have a feeling this one will go further then my other one. Reviews? ENJOY!)_**

It had been a full on year since Eli and Fiona's friendship, they met at Above The Dot and it had been the best thing for those two.

"I have tap on my back, can you get it off Eli?" Fiona questioned turning around for him so he could rip the tape off her back. Eli chuckled.

"How did you get tape on your back?" he asked as he ripped it off and threw the piece of sticky placetic away.

"I'm trying to get prom ready, I want this year to be perfect." She said with a smile. She walked over to the tape near the gym then turned to Eli, "Can you hand me that chair I jus need to tape that corner of the poster up," Eli nodded as he did so.

"Here," he said as he handed her the chair.

"Thanks, Elijah." She smiled at him as she stood on top of the chair, Fiona tripped over her own feet and Eli's eyes widen her quickly caught her having her rest in his arms, "Eli,-" Fiona didn't know what to say as she met her gaze with his. "Um, thank you…" she said as she stood back up.

"I have to go.." Eli walkd away thinking about what just happened, his feeling for her had changed over the pass few weeks and Eli couldn't quite progress it. He had a actaul crush on Fiona Coyne, his best friend. Fiona watched Eli walk away, she had the same feeling as he had for her but she just couldn't tell him flat out that she liked him. Fiona was a smart girl, _"I could think of something, instead of having him run off everytime we look at each other."_ She told herself.

XXXX

Eli had woken up late on a Saturday, he sighed. Dreaming about Fiona, he shook his head and pounded it. "No, she'll never like hm!" he thought to himself, though he ignored his thoughts. Eli grabbed his phone and went through his contact list looking for Fiona.

"Hello?" Fiona said.

"Hey uhm, Fi."

"Oh hey, Eli. What's up?"

"Could you come over, I have something to tell you." Eli said as he got out of bed.

"Sure, be over soon." Fiona hung up, Eli stood up and walked over to his drawer he grabbed his black V neck shirt along with some grey skinny jeans . Though all of this sounds cheesy, expressing his feelings he had for Fiona. Eli had to do it, at least to see if he had a chance. Eli heard the door bellring, but heard Cece open it.

"Um, Eli called me over?" Fiona said with a smile to Cece.

"He's right upstairs, waiting for you." Cece said with a smirk.

"Thank you," Fiona waved as she made her way up the steps and to his room, she knocked on the door then pushed it slightly. "Eli?" Eli turned around.

"Right here," he replied. Fiona turned around and faintly smiled and hugged Eli. She pulled away from their long hug looking into his eyes, she got nervous while looking into his deep green eyes. She saw him lean in to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Sorry," Eli said having his voice trail off he turned around shaking his head not knowing what he was thinking.

"No,-" Fiona walked back over to Eli, going on her tip-toes Fiona kissed Eli's lips softly and passionately. He smirked under the kiss, Fiona pulled away with a faint smile. "Be my date to prom." Fiona said with a smirk, Eli smirked and looked at Fiona as she crossed her arms. They had just shared their first kiss and Eli didn't know what to call them.

"I accpet that challenge." Eli said with a smirk.

Fiona giggled and nodded, "Okay." she aid with a smile. Fiona knew what had just happened, they kissed...they kissed. Fiona smiled to herself and let out a small sigh,

"Is there something wrong?" Eli asked looking down at her. Fiona faintly smiled and shook her head,

"No, just thinking." Fiona hated her thoughts at this moment, all she could think about their label, because best friends don't just kiss then act like nothing ever happened. There was something to between Fiona and Eli and she wanted to figure it out. "I have to go," Fiona muttered looking down.

"So soon, Fiona you just got here," Eli stated with a worried look.

"I know but," Fiona shook her head and stormed out of Eli's room with tears streaming down her eyes. Eli watched as she leaved, he was in extreme confusion. Eli followed Fiona all the way to the end of the block,

"Fiona, what's wrong?" he asked finally stopping her. Fiona sighed and turned around to look at Eli, she wiped her tears.

"I just don't want to get hurt again, phycialy nor emotionally. And I just don't want you to fuck with my heart, Eli..if we try this." she said talking about the kiss. This was it, the answer to all of Eli's questions. Fiona did like him.

"I won't let that happen, i'm not like that Fiona, and you know that." he stated. He grabbed her hand and held it close to him, rubbing it lightly.

"I like you, Eli." she blurted out. "A lot,"

Eli smirked, "Good I like you too," he said trying to make her cheer up, but did that work? Of course not. Who knew one singe kiss would've turned into this, "C'mon, i'll walk you back to your loft." Fiona nodded and smiled. They walked along the side walk for about 15 minutes then soon reached Fiona's loft. Eli followed her into the building and right to her door, Fiona unlocked the door and walked in. Eli followed her in, he stayed for about 5 more minutes then walked towards the door.

"S-stay with me," Fiona said speaking up as she looked up at Eli.

"Sure," Eli said turning around with a faint smile.


End file.
